


С переменным успехом

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: У Вергилия было два состояния: либо его невозможно было довести до оргазма из-за его постоянного напряжения и ожидания чего-то плохо, либо он кончал от любого неосторожного прикосновения.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	С переменным успехом

— Ты что, уже все?

Данте оторвался от поцелуя, окидывая Вергилия насмешливым, но теплым взглядом.

— Заткнись, Данте.

— Я едва тебя коснулся, — Данте отстранился еще сильнее, как будто хотел взглянуть, хотя и так все было ясно. Вергилий шикнул и схватил его за плечо, притягивая к себе ближе.

— Заткнись, Данте, — повторил он, повысив голос, и Данте увидел, как его щеки лихорадочно порозовели. Это его развеселило. И отчего-то немного умилило.

— Не злись, — попросил Данте в ответ и поцеловал его, снова кладя ладонь на горячее напряженное бедро и оглаживая вверх-вниз. Вергилий оказался таким чувствительным, и вскрыть его броню из холодности и безучастности оказалось проще простого. Достаточно было раздеть его, зацеловать бледные губы до того момента, что они покраснеют и слегка припухнут, и неторопливо обласкать ладонями бедра и грудь.

Данте нравилось.

Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как легко плавился его старший брат, который обычно был просто собранностью во плоти. Это в каком-то смысле даже тешило самолюбие, ведь Вергилий так реагировал на его руки. Ведь Вергилий никому другому никогда не позволит коснуться себя вот так.

— Ложись, — шепнул Данте, легонько надавив ему на грудь, и Вергилий послушно улегся обратно на кровать, на мягкие подушки. Данте хотел, чтобы ему было так комфортно, как это только возможно. Иначе Вергилий напрягался и прятался в своей раковине из тревог.

Данте остался сидеть между его ног. Вергилий и правда кончил, запачкав живот, но его член все еще был напряжен.

Весь он был напряжен и смущен из-за того, как отреагировало его собственное тело. Данте нужно было как можно скорее исправить это.

У Вергилия было два состояния: либо его невозможно было довести до оргазма из-за его постоянного напряжения и ожидания чего-то плохо, либо он кончал от любого неосторожного прикосновения. Второе бывало реже и удержать это состояние так, чтобы оно не перетекло в первое, было тоже сложно.

Данте справлялся с переменным успехом.

Он погладил тазовые косточки бедер, у Вергилия они проступали довольно заметно. Они были близнецами и комплекции у них почти одинаковые, но Вергилий немного посуше. Данте нравилось подмечать эти незначительные различия на телах и в то же время они как-то… почти пугали его.

Вергилий в ответ на прикосновение вздохнул и закрыл глаза, приоткрывая губы. Дышал он ртом, негромко и медленно. Глубоко. Данте следил за тем, как поднимается и опускается его грудь с напряженными сосками, и все гладил и гладил, стараясь расслабить.

— Я не собираюсь тебя потрошить, знаешь, — обронил Данте, и Вергилий взглянул на него недовольно из-под ресниц. — Так что можешь расслабиться.

— Данте, — угрожающе, почти шипя, — если ты не замолчишь, я уйду.

Данте усмехнулся и замолчал, заняв свой рот более интересными вещами.


End file.
